Distances
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: I didn't believe him for a second. "But we're supposed to be super best friends forever Stan..." He turned around to face me, and I knew I looked pathetic. "Maybe we just grew apart."
1. Ignored

A/N: I have finished Stay with Me! I'm waiting until tomorrow to upload it though, so, in the meantime, I've decided to start a new story! So, this isn't AU, they're still freakin' ten like they always are, no slash, Kyle's POV yet again, yada yada.

I don't own South Park, otherwise, Kenny probably wouldn't have his hood on so much...

* * *

_"Are you coming over today Stan?" I asked my super best friend._

_"Sorry dude, can't. I'm going out with Wendy tonight." Stan declined._

_"Why don't you just come to my house for, like an hour then dude?" I asked. Stan sighed._

_"Dude, I'll come over tomorrow okay?" He said. I frowned and looked down at the floor._

_"Well...okay then." I said. This conversation seemed to be repeating itself almost every day lately..._

"Butters I don't know what to do." I said, starting to sit down at a lunch table. Kenny, Cartman, and Stan were working on a science project, and that didn't involve me.

_The science teacher said that we could work in groups of three, and I was already glancing at Kenny and Stan. When we were given permission to go and find partners, I_ _grabbed my stuff and walked to where they were sitting, only for me to look up and see Stan and Kenny sitting with...Cartman._

_"Um..." I said awkwardly and Stan and Kenny glanced up._

_"If you ignore the Jew, he'll go away." Cartman not-so-subtly whispered in Kenny's ear._

_"Oh. Sorry dude." Stan apologized. I fought to not cry, but come on! They really chose fucking Cartman over me! Now, I had to work with Craig and Clyde, only since Token and Tweek were in another class._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?" was my initial reaction when I sat down, and that was probably their reaction too, as both of them rolled their eyes._

"Maybe you did something to piss them off?" Butters suggested. I tugged on my green ushanka nervously.

"Like what? I don't seem to recall doing anything! All I wanted was to just hang out with Stan for one afternoon! Why are they being so weird Butters?! Why am I forced to hang out with you of all people?!" I practically blew up. Butters glared at me, and got up.

"I don't why I'm bothering to talk to you, if my company isn't even welcome." Butters indignantly walked out of the cafeteria. This was this first time I had ever been alone at a lunch table. Just two weeks ago, I would've been arguing with Cartman, while Kenny subtly stole food off his plate, and while Stan would've been telling us both to shut up. That was back when we were friends.

Why do Kenny and Stan not want to hang out with me suddenly? Why are they choosing Cartman over me?! Why the hell am I left behind?

I decided on one thing though.

I needed to talk to Stan.

* * *

"Psst. Stan! Stan!" I threw about five notes at him during study hall. "Stan! Stan! Psst!" He finally bent down and picked up one of the letters. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, saying that he needed to go the bathroom, and he forgot where it was so I needed to show him. Garrison didn't approve, but we were out the door before he could tell us no anyway.

"What?!" Stan asked, rather angrily and I flinched.

"Uh...well...Why?" I asked. Stan got confused.

"What do you mean 'Why?' He asked.

"Why are you and Kenny fucking ignoring me for Fatass?!" I asked, but it came out more harshly than I intended.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe we just don't like you anymore?" Stan spat. I stood paralyzed.

"...why?" I asked pathetically.

"Friends grow apart Kyle." Stan said, not answering my question at all, or at least, in my point of view.

"Did I do something to piss you and/or Kenny off? If so, then I'm sorry, even though-" My rambling was cut short.

"No, it's just that...well...you suck Kyle." Stan stated rather bluntly. I frowned.

"Why?"

"This isn't fucking 20 questions Kyle! Go talk to Kenny or something! I'm not sure if I want to be friends with you anymore!" Stan said, and I had to admit, it hurt.

"But we made a pact Stan. We said that we'd be super best friends forever, and now you're just leaving without a reason." I said, almost choking on my words, and Stan stopped cold. He turned around to face me, and I knew I looked pathetic.

"Maybe we just grew apart." He said. This was all happening too fast, why didn't they like me anymore?

"Why?" I asked, yet again, and this time, my voice cracked. Stan merely walked into the classroom, leaving me in the hallway. I blinked. What the hell did I do to Kenny and Stan?


	2. Science Project

A/N: I've really started to downgrade in story quality...I mean, I published a story titled "Too Sensitive" Seriously...

* * *

"Kenny! Wait up!" I called running through the hallway, hoping that a teacher wouldn't catch me. Kenny walked faster. "KENNY!"

Lots of people turned to gawk at me as I breathlessly grabbed onto Kenny's shoulder. He tensed up. "Dude. Why. Do...You. Hate. Me?" I asked, completely out of breath. Damn, I didn't realize how out of shape I was.

"I never said I hated you Kyle." Kenny said.

"I just want to know why you and Stan have been avoiding me lately! Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Kenny rolled his eyes. "What?"

"*cough* Fags *cough*" Someone said in the dead silent hallway. People had slowly wandered off, but there were still some left, like Craig and Clyde enjoying a bowl of popcorn in the hallway, watching Kenny and me "fight."

"I don't know." Kenny said.

"...Are we not friends anymore?" I asked bluntly. Kenny shrugged.

"One could assume so." He said simply, before walking off to the cafeteria. I sighed.

"WHY?!" I repeated the same question. Clyde walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe they decided that you're an asshole." Clyde said, attempting to console me. Safe to say that he and Craig would probably be about the worst therapists in the world.

"Fuck off Clyde." I said and stormed away. Clyde shrugged.

"Let's follow him. And bring the popcorn." Clyde said. Craig stood up, and they walked down the hall together, completely stalking me and eating popcorn.

Wonder of wonders, Stan was standing by his locker, grabbing a textbook for Math. "STAN!" I ran up to him. He turned around, showing me his back. "STAN! TALK TO ME GODDAMNIT." I screamed at him. He glared at me.

"I can hear you, you're two inches behind me. You don't have to scream in my fucking ear." Stan said, obviously pissed off. I hugged him.

"You're the only person who actually talked to me today! You spoke two whole sentences to me!" I probably squeezed the life out of him.

"...it's been five hours...That's pathetic." Stan said. I almost cried tears of joy, until I remembered that I needed to ask him a question.

"I'd love to know why the fuck you and Kenny decided to completely abandon me." I asked, and Craig and Clyde "Oooooohhhh'ed" behind me. Stan looked over my shoulder.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" He asked. Clyde shoved a fistful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Watching our soap opera." Craig said. Stan ignored them and turned his attention to Kyle.

"Science experiment." Stan replied.

"What do you mean, science experiment?!"

"Our science experiment idea, supplied by Cartman, was "How long do Jews last without friends?" Stan said. "He got it approved by the teacher before Kenny and I could voice our opinions."

"Of course that fat fuck did it." I said, eyes narrowed. Another chorus of "Ooohhhh's" chorused from Craig and Clyde was heard. I whipped around.

"Can you stop stalking us?! And how the hell do you guys still have popcorn?!" I said frantically. Craig shrugged, eating another handful of popcorn.

"We made a lot." Clyde said and ate some more. I rolled my eyes.

"So...we're friends right?" I asked hopefully.

"Super best friends." Stan grinned. Clichéd ending, yes, but it's what really happened. We went to the cafeteria while Craig and Clyde remained sitting in the hallway.

"Shit, we're out of popcorn."

* * *

A/N: LOOK I MADE EVERYTHING BETTER! I wrapped this up pretty quickly because I still have a Drabbles story to focus on, and I'm planning on writing a story in Butters' POV, which will probably include the bullying of poor Butters, because that's what usually happens.

I'm titling it "An Inside Look"


End file.
